


Rockin Around The Christmas Tree

by pressdbtwnpages



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/pressdbtwnpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Nick make a little Christmas magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockin Around The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://inthenameofjuc.livejournal.com/profile)[**inthenameofjuc**](http://inthenameofjuc.livejournal.com/) for Advent 2011.

Joe gets it. Nick is aggressively independent in all of the other aspects of his life, it makes sense that he would be competitive about this too.

It makes, sense, but that doesn’t mean it’s not dumb.

“Yes, Nick,” he tells his little brother over the phone, “I’m sure it’s bigger than mine.”

“You should come down here and make sure.”

Joe sighs. “You just want someone to help you get it up.”

“I can do that myself, Joe,” Nick sighs.

“Of course you can,” Joe patronizes, “but it’s more fun with help.”

“Yeah,” Nick agrees. “I should be home in about an hour. Meet me then?”

“Of course. I’m looking forward to see it.”

Joe hangs up and gathers his things. He has a little brother to see, a tree to put up, and some mistletoe to hopefully use.


End file.
